Killer Doombot (Watcher Datafile)
KILLER DOOMBOT The Killer Class Doombots are characterized by their hunchback appearance and uncontrollable penchant for destruction. At first created as part of a secret army, these robots became unstable and began a rampage through the Latverian countryside. Their attacks culminated in Doomstadt where Reed used a hidden control unit to trigger a turbulence pressure engine to hurl them into a nearby lake. This revealed a defect in this class of Doombot, their enormous weight impairs their ability to swim. Years later during the reign of Prince Zorba, he unleashed these robots in order to defeat the Fantastic Four and a returning Doctor Doom. Their weakness in the water was apparently resolved because a variation of this class was used to attack the Avengers Hydrobase. This attack launched from the sea successfully resulted in the base's destruction. The Killer Doombots are armored enough to resist even advanced weapons. They are programmed to fight ferociously to the end. Even when destroyed, their scattered parts will still attempt to hurt their opponents, making it extremely hard to be rid of them even for those powerful enough to destroy them. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy 2D8, Team 4D8 Distinctions “Destroy!”, Flawed Programming, Robotic Berserker Power Sets LATVERIAN SUPERTECH Cybernetic Senses D6, Energy Blast D8, Flight D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stregth D10 SFX: Catastrophic Rage. Create an Overclock Rage mental complication on Killer Doombots. Whenever you act you may add the Berserker Rage complication as an asset to your pool, then step it up. If the Overclock Rage complication steps up beyond D12, Killer Doombots are targeted by the doom pool including the Overclock Rage complication as a mental attack. If Killer Doombot is stressed out by this attack, activate the Self-Destruct SFX. SFX: Immunity. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by disease, poison, vacuum, hunger, thirst, fatigue, or psychic powers. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by attacks based on exotic materials (Adamantium, Carbonadium, Uru, Vibranium, etc) or mystical effects. SFX: Scattered Parts. Whenever an affiliation die of Killer Doombots is defeated create, or add 2D6 to a Scattered Parts Hazzard. Reduce Hazzard die with D8 stress. SFX: Self-Destruct. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Add your physical stress to the pool and step up any doom dice added to this roll. Destroy the Doombot afterwards. Limit: Design Flaws. Turn a Latverian Supertech Power into a complication to add the power die to the doom pool. Remove the complication, or activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Limited Autonomy. Defeat affiliation dice (with D10 stress) to reduce mob. Each affiliation die is treated as a separate target for Area Attack SFX. Limit: Systems Failure. Shutdown Latverian Supertech to step up lowest die in the doom pool or add D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Robot Category: Doombot Category: Doom's Inventions